The invention relates to a sensor arrangement for the measuring of parameters in melted material, in particular for measuring the temperature, in particular melted metal or cryolite having a melting point above 500° C. Preferably, the sensor arrangement comprises an upper part and a lower part that is detachably arranged on the upper part. Melted metal can be, for example, melted steel or iron.
Similar sensor arrangements are known, inter alia, from German Patent No. DE 44 33 685 C2, which describes a thermocouple to be arranged on a support body. The thermocouple projects into a container in which the cooling temperature of the melted material is being measured. Further sensor arrangements for the measuring of temperatures in melted material are known, inter alia, from German Patent No. DE 103 31 124 B3, wherein glass fibers are used as a sensor element. Moreover, European Patent No. EP 1 034 419 B1 discloses a sensor arrangement which uses a thermocouple, much like German Patent No. DE 44 33 685 C2. Another temperature sensor is known, for example, from Japanese Patent No. JP 07 229 791 A. In this context, a glass fiber is used for the measurement, which receives radiation from the melted material and transmits it to an analytical unit, in which the temperature is determined from the received radiation in a known manner.